codegeassfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nunnally vi Britannia
Nunnally vi Britannia .a(ナナリー·ヴィ·ブリタニア, Nanarī VUI Buritania),pobocznych bohaterów Code Geass. Jest Świętym Imperium Brytyjskim i młodszą siostrą . Od czasu zamachu jest niewidoma i Wygląd Nunnally ma bardzo długie włosy w kolorze brązowym, fioletowawe oczyktóre po utracie wzroku są cały czas zamknięte. . Osobowość , największą słabością Nunnally jest jej dobre serce, nie może być tak zimna i wyrachowana, jak jej brat. Również w oficjalnej powieści ,,Koszmarze Nunnall', Nunnally ma znacznie ciemniejszą stronę. Historia Nunnally jest Księżniczką, córką cesarza Charles zi Britannia oraz cesarzowej Marianny vi Britannia. Jest ona na 87 miejscu w kolejce do tronu Imperium Brytyjskiego. Kiedy jej matka został zamordowana, Nunnally została sparaliżowana od ran postrzałowych na nogach, oraz straciła wzrok (a raczej jest przekonana, że go straciła, poprzez manipulacje Geass przez jej ojca). Lelouch uważa, że pewnego dnia może być w stanie znów widzieć. Po konfrontacji Lelouch i cesarza Imperium Brytyjskiego o zabójstwo swojej matki, zarówno Lelouch jak i Nunnally wysłano do Japonii jako więźniów politycznych. Następnie udali się do rezydencji Kururugi gdzie mieszka wraz ze swym bratem oraz po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Suzaku Kururugu. Po tym jak Święte Imperium Brytyjskie atakuje Japonię, Lelouch oraz Nunnally ukrywają swoją tożsamość i przybierają nazwisko na Lamperouge. Szukają pomocy u starych sojuszników oraz krewnych ich matki, rodziny Ashford, .Rodzina Ashford pomaga dla rodzeństwa . Lelouch oraz Nunnally zamieszkują w budynku na terenie kampusu akademii Ashford w celu ułatwienia życia dla niepełnosprawnej Nunnally. Uczęszcza ona do gimnazjum Akademii Ashford i przyjaźni się z kolegami Lelouch, zwłaszcza Shirley Fenette. Z powodu chęci zmian oraz jej dobrego serca oraz ze względu na jej tragicznie zmarło siostrę Euphi postanawia ona zostać w gubernatorem strefy 11 oraz stworzyć strefę Japońską. Fabuła Pierwszy sezon (R1) Rola Nunnally w pierwszym sezonie jest mała, służy ona niewiele więcej niż jako powód i motywacja dla brata Leloucha do obalenia Imperium Brytyjskiego i stworzenia świata, w którym oboje będą mogli żyć w pokoju i szczęściu. Pod koniec 1. sezonu zostaje ona porwana przez V.V, a Lelouch porzuca Czarnych Rycerzy w środku bitwy, aby ją uratować. Nie tylko jej nie znajduje i Suzaku odkrywa prawdę o nim, lecz także jego odejście pozostawia armię bezsilną wobec lepiej wyszkolonych sił Imperium Brytyjskiego, wykańczające ich w decydującej Bitwie o Tokio. Drugi sezon (R2) Na początku sezonu drugiego wszystkim w akademii Ashford zostają zmienione wspomnienia o Nunnally, nawet Lelouchowi. Wszyscy w Akademii uważają, że Lelouch ma młodszego brata, Rolo. Jednak gdy brat Nunnally znajduje się w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, C.C. przywraca mu wspomnienia i moc Geass. Lelouch wnioskuje, że Nunnally jest prawdopodobne zakładniczką imperatora, który nie zawaha się użyć własnych dzieci, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. W rezultacie Lelouch jest zmuszony utrzymać maskaradę, że nie odzyskał swoich wspomnień, aby ją chronić. Po raz pierwszy Nunnally w tym sezonie pojawia się jako księżniczka Brytyjska, Nunnally vi Britannia, oraz gubernator strefy 11. Wciąż pamięta, że Lelouch jest jej starszym bratem, choć nie jest świadoma jego tożsamości jako Zero. Nunnally ogłasza kontynuację dzieła swojej starszej przyrodniej siostry, Księżniczki Euphemii, czyli przywrócenie Specjalnej Strefy Japonii. Jej przekonania podziela Suzaku. Jest to wiara w to, że świat można zmienić łagodnymi sposobami.Po tym jak Kallen Magdeburg zostaje schwytana i wysłana do strefy 11, Nunnally przenosi ją do lepszego zakładu i daje jej do noszenia sukienkę zamiast zwykłego więziennego kombinezonu. Dziewczyny nawiązują rozmowę o Lelouch, którą przerywa Suzaku. Podczas drugiej bitwy o Tokio, Rolo i Sayoko porywają Nunnally. Choć Sayoko udaje się przejąć transport z Nunnally, oboje są pozornie zabici, gdy wchodzą one w pole promieniowania blastycznej bomby Niny, FLEIJI, zwolniony wbrew woli przez Suzaku (zmuszony zastał do zrobienia tego przez Geass polecenia Lelouch - "masz żyć"), gdy jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie , Gdy Lelouch rozmawia z cesarzem Charlesem zi Britannia oraz Marianną vi Britannia w odcinku 21., okazuje się, że niepełnosprawności Nunnally zostały zaaranżowane przez V.V, który założył ją za fałszywego świadka morderstwa matki. Jej ślepota, która była uważana za wynik traumy po zamordowaniu matki, faktycznie wywołane przez Geass jej ojca, aby chronić ją przed ewentualnym odwetem V.V. Jednakże, ponieważ Charles wywołał wojnę z Japonią i nie dbał o dalszy losy swoich dzieci, Lelouch stwierdził, że ojciec uważa, że są dla niego ważni, niż jego wielki plan: Połączenie Ragnarok. Pod koniec odcinka 22, Nunnally okazuje się być żywa, gdyż znajdowała się na statku, który uniknął działania bomby FLEIJ. Znajduje się ona na pływającej fortecy Schneizela, "Damoklesie." Po dowiedzeniu się że Lelouch to Zero, deklaruje się być wrogiem jego i Suzaku, uważa Schneizela za prawowitego następcę tronu. Jednak Schneizel faktycznie manipuluje nią w celu zapewnienia, że Nunnally pozostaje wrogiem Lelouch i chce przejąć tron tylko dla siebie. Dziewczyna jest dla niego jednie kolejnym pionkiem. Nunnally nalega na to, by to ona uzyskała klucz do kontrolowania działa FLEIJA "Damoklesa", chcąc osobiście odpokutować za grzechy brata. Jest zaniepokojona faktem, jak łatwo jest uruchomić broń przeciwko bratu niszcząc znaczną część jego floty i powodując wiele ofiar śmiertelnych. Po kontrataku Lelouch, w skutku silnych turbulencji, Nunnally upuszcza przycisk do uruchamiania FLEIA. Dziewczyna zaczyna go desperacko szukać, przez co spada z wózka inwalidzkiego. Podczas gdy jest na ziemi próbują znaleźć klucz, udaje jej się przełamać Geass Charlesa z własnej woli i powraca do swojego wózka przed przybyciem Lelouch. Gdy Lelouch potwierdza, że przyszedł na klucz, otwiera oczy i pyta brata, czy teraz on będzie korzystać z swojego Geass by zmanipulować ją, jak do tej pory robił to ich ojciec. Mimo woli Lelouch używa Gaessa na Nunnally. Gdy jego młodsza siostra jest pod działaniem jego wydaje polecenie oddania mu klucza, aby mógł korzystać z "Damoklesa" i przejąć władze nad światem, po czym mówi jej, że zawsze ją kochał. Po ustaniu działania Gaessa, Nunnally wyzywa Leloucha jako demona, jest jednak bezradna i obserwuje go jak odchodzi z kluczem. Dwa miesiące później, Nunnally jest więźniem, który ma być świadkiem egzekucji liderów UFN oraz Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy. Gdy Suzaku, przebrany za Zero, pojawia się i zabija Leloucha, Nunnally może tylko patrzeć bezradnie z przerażeniem na śmierć brata. Gdy Lelouch upada blisko niej, bierze go za rękę i ma wizję planu Leloucha i Suzaku, zdając sobie sprawę z prawdy. Nunnally płacze histerycznie trzymając martwe ciało brata, a wokół niej rozlegają się okrzyki wiwatu na cześć wyzwoliciela - Zero. Po śmierci Leloucha, Nunnally zasiada na tronie jako setna cesarzowa Nunnally vi Britannia mając do pomocy doradców w postaci Suzaku jako Zero oraz zmanipulowanego przez Geass Leloucha przyrodniego brata Schneizela. Cytaty * Bracie, kocham cię! (do Leloucha) * Bracie… i ty, Suzaku… Jestem teraz waszym wrogiem. (do Leloucha i Suzaku * Bracie! Nie! Proszę, otwórz oczy! Bracie!!! Bracie!!! (do Leloucha) * Można poznać ludzkie uczucia poprzez poznanie powodu płaczu. * To niesprawiedliwe… Byłeś wszystkim, czego potrzebowałam… Przyszłość bez ciebie… to… (do umierającego Leloucha) Ciekawostki *W wersji angielskiego, jest ona zdubbingowana przez Rebeccę Forstadt. *W wersji japońskiej, jest ona zdubbingowana przez Kaori Nazukę. *W wersji włoskiej, jest ona zdubbingowana przez Veronicę Puccio. *W spin-off mang ,,Nightmare of Nunnally" (Koszmar Nunnally) jest ona główną bohaterką, przedstawiających co by się stało, gdyby Nunnally otrzymał Geass czytania linii czasu. *Jak jej matka Marianne vi Britannia i jej brata Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally podziela to samo drugie imię "VI". *W Koszmarze Nunnally jest znana również jako biała czarownica. *Na końcu serii Nunnally staje się 100 cesarzową Imperium Brytyjskiego. *W R2 dowiadujemy się że Nunnally ma urodziny 25 pażdziernika. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety